Untitled Sidefics
by Kuroneko Hikage
Summary: Side stories to my UP series. Random events that I don't cover in the actual story. AU. IchiHitsu. Various rating levels for each chapter.


Title: Untitled Sidefics

Author: Me!

Rating: Various. M for now, just to be safe in the future.

Pairing: None… yet. (Hopefully eventual IchiHitsu)

Warnings: AU, a bit slashy, and the language of Toshiro's mind.

Summary: Sidefics for my Untitled series. Chapter One: Toshiro's Birthday.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. I do, however, own: 26 volumes of Bleach graphic novels currently out, an Urahara plushie, a Yoruichi key chain, a Toshiro and an Ichigo patch, a half-bottle of Arizona Diet Green Tea (with Ginseng!), and a Kon postcard.

AN: Microsoft Word wants to change Urahara's name to Urethra… O.o Anyway, I'm pretty sure that I haven't delved into their characterizations long enough to do sidefics, but I just couldn't wait. The next chapter –should- be out within the next couple of weeks, but here is a little something to tied you over until then. Toshiro's first birthday present from Ichigo!

01.) Happy 14th Birthday.

~*~

I'm a private person. Any and all information about me is gained one of two ways; asking me or cracking into the school's database to select my personal record. If anyone was like Ichigo, then there was no doubt that the latter was impossible. I was probably the only one smart enough to do it.

So then imagine my surprised when Ichigo bursts into our dorm room on December twentieth with a small package and a big, stupid grin on his face. Yep, that package was for me, as Ichigo shouted those three little words in his boisterous, flamboyant voice.

"Happy Birthday, Toshiro!"

How the hell did he know it was my birthday? While secretly, I was elated that he was thoughtful enough to get me something for the occasion despite our… rocky relationship, I was even more irritated at the breech of privacy. If he went into the school's records behind my back, I was going to kick his ass out and confiscate his key for a week!

He put the package on my desk, dead center in front of my laptop so I wouldn't be able to ignore it. It was cylinder-shaped, dressed in dark teal wrapping with a white bow on the top. I didn't think Ichigo had the eye-hand coordination required to neatly wrap something like this. He probably got Rukia or Ishida to do it.

I glared up at him, intent on getting some answers. "And just how did you find out about my birthday," I seethed, barely able to keep my hands from fisting in my lap. It was considerate, yes, but I was still mad and I wasn't going to ignore it.

"A-ah…" He nervously dug around his pockets before he found an envelope. "Someone stopped by earlier." He held it out for me and my rage was dissipating as I took it from him. "You were in class, so I said I'd give it to you."

The words on the card were written in a delicate, cursive script. "Happy Birthday, Toshiro," I mumble, flipping it over and opening it. Ichigo was curious as well, and leant over me to get a better view. I had to bite back the reflex to shoo him away. He didn't go behind my back like I thought, having only found out today. The least I could do is let him see what I got.

It was a pale blue card with flowers and sentimental words and glitter on it. I didn't even have to open it to know that it was from my parents, or rather my mother, but I did so anyway to satiate the waves of inquiries I was sure to get from my roommate.

Within the folds of the thin cardboard, I found a hundred-dollar gift card to my favorite restaurant and some pictures as well as a short letter. I skimmed through it quickly. They were still in America, and the pictures were of their travels; New York, Atlanta, Missouri, and Florida. They were traveling through Houston when they sent me this.

"Wow, your parents must be rich to be able to go to the Americas," said an impressed voice behind me.

"Ah," I affirmed, setting it aside. It was usual business for them to see how the Hitsugaya franchise was holding out what with the economic downfall over there. Vacations during the summer occasionally included me, but they knew how important my studies were, so did I. And they were a bit eccentric, I'm glad to have some sane time without them.

I turn my attention to the wrapped package in front of me. My parents already gave me a gift card; it would be out of character for them to send a present as well. The person visiting here before must've been the butler, having received a box full of souvenirs at the mansion. And the staff there knew not to send me things here unless I needed them.

I glance back at Kurosaki to confirm my suspicion. "And this is from you?" He grinned again and nodded. I wonder briefly just what he would find to get me. He seemed like a prankster, getting a joke under the falsehood of a gift. I would have to prepare myself for anything including shaving cream, to whip cream, tube snakes and Miracle-Gro.

I will personally see to his long and torturous demise if he got me Miracle-Gro.

I unwrapped it admittedly quickly. I was eager, but weary. I removed the bow first, pointing the top of the cylinder away from me so nothing flew out at my face. Ripping off the rest of the wrapping, I blink down at the can. Salt? Ichigo must've been watching my confused expression, because he was quick to explain.

"I noticed you don't like the cafeteria food, but you do manage to grab a few packets of salt every now and then." He scratched the back of his neck, looking away in what I could only guess as embarrassment. "The salt must be pretty bad, too, so I figured I'd get you your own can so you won't have to trek down and show your face to a bunch of people you don't want to know."

I lifted an eyebrow. How very thoughtful of him. Then again, how did Ichigo know that much about me? Does he watch me when I'm not looking? That's kind of cute… but kind of creepy. But strangely enough, I like his gift; and stranger still, I could use it. You know, dead animals popping up everywhere and all.

I turned around and gave him a pleased smile. "Thank you."

That was the wrong thing to say. He wouldn't shut up or leave me alone the rest of the day.

~*~

Yay! Done! How do you like my first sidefic? Further down the road, when I get into the groove of Toshiro's character, let me know if you have ideas for a sidefic. I can't guarantee that I'll do them all. –Sweatdrop- Right, anyway, onward to writing more Untitled Preface! Please review; they help me out a lot! XD


End file.
